Me pareció ver un lindo gatito
by The Night of the Rabbit
Summary: Eso Ukita, eso. Todavía hay esperanzas. Si no había evidencias no existía crimen y sin crimen no habría castigo. Y si eso no funciona aún puedes huir de la ciudad.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kenichi pertenecen a Shun Matsuena y a su editorial, por lo que no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esta historia más que pasar un buen rato de ocio.

**Resumen:** Eso Ukita, eso. Todavía hay esperanzas. Si no había evidencias no existía crimen y sin crimen no habría castigo. Y si eso no funcionaba aun podía huir de la ciudad.

**Notas del Autor:** Esto es algo que se me ocurrió mientras releía algunos de los capítulos pasados de KMD, mientras buscaba algo en particular. Podría decir que es un (muy) patético intento de humor, al principio pensaba hacer algo sobre Freya/Ukita/Kisara pero termine escribiendo esto ¡Los gatos son absorbentes! Y eso que a mi casi no me agradan. Ukita tampoco es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero no niego que se puede sacar más de una buena historia sobre él.

Por otro lado hay quienes me han preguntado si no he escrito algún Fic del _Hononatsu_ y tengo que decir que sí, _"Vencido"_ y _"Casi todo"_ son los únicos por el momento. Hay quienes también me han cuestionado sobre cuando escribiré otro más… bueno, por el momento no tengo planeado publicar alguno. Antes quisiera escribir un par de historias sobre otros personajes de KMD.

Sin más, les dejo con este nuevo one-shot.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Me pareció ver a un lindo gatito**

**.**

**.**

Ukita era víctima de la circunstancias, una pobre alma ubicada en el lugar y momento equivocado. Eso era él ¿Por qué todo tenía que conspirar en su contra?

Había sido su curiosidad ¡Maldita curiosidad! Lo que lo había llevado a eso. Ya lo decía el dicho "La curiosidad mato al gato". _Gatos_… ¡Malditos gatos con sus grandes y brilloso ojos! Él era una buena persona y las buenas personas no merecían tener trágicos finales ¡Las buenas pero desafortunadas personas deberían estar por encima de cualquier gato! Deberían, claro que deberían.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda erizándole la piel. Él no tenía la culpa ¡Por supuesto que no! En todo caso fueron ellas las responsables al ser tan egoístas. Ukita sabía que cualquiera que escuchase su historia le daría la razón ¡Él era una pobre alma condenada a sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa a manos de esas desalmadas mujeres! ¡Por Dios, el no deseaba morir tan joven!

Con el miedo a flor de piel y las manos temblorosas recorrió con la vista toda aquella amplia habitación claramente dispuesta para el ocio, trago con pesadez mientras pensaba cual era el mejor lugar para esconder todo rastro de su infortunado accidente. Si no había evidencias no existía crimen y sin crimen no habría castigo.

Eso Ukita, eso. Todavía hay esperanzas.

Y si eso no funcionaba aun podía huir de la ciudad, siempre y cuando pudiera salir del centro de mando de la federación sin que nadie (ellas) lo notasen.

¡Pero no seas pesimista, hombre! Que la esperanza muere al último. Asintió una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez ¡Vamos Ukita, piensa, piensa! ¡Debajo del sofá! ¡No! ¡Detrás de los videojuegos! ¡No, son de mala suerte, mala suerte! ¡La rocola! ¡Detrás de la rocola! Nadie usaba esa cosa ¡Eso Ukita, eso! ¿Y si lo encontraban durante la limpieza? Ya estaría lejos de ahí para entonces.

El huiría a México y se llamaría _Juanito_ ¡Eso, eso! Él se iría muy lejos donde se usaran sombreros y no hubieran videojuegos de lindos gatitos.

Uno a uno, de la pieza más pequeña a la más grande las fue colocando detrás de aquel peculiar aparato, quizás no entrarían todas las partes y tendría que esparcir un poco entre los libros de la pequeña biblioteca que nadie, aparte de Kenichi, tocaba. Pero eso era lo de menos, tenía que darse prisa ¡Más rápido, más rápido! Casi las podía sentir acercándose. Paranoico, estaba paranoico ¡Estaba muerto del miedo!

¿Y porque no tomar aquel desastre, meterlo en su mochila y correr al contenedor de basura más cercano? ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! Eso hubiera sido más fácil, más rápido, más seguro. En ese momento ya estaría lejos, muy lejos. ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios!

-"¿Ukita?"

Oh, no. Oh, oh.

-"¿Estás bien?"

El destino era cruel, muy cruel. Todos sus sentidos le gritaban una sola cosa, solo una: "¡Corre!" y eso hubiera hecho si el miedo no le hubiera paralizado. Aunque probablemente ellas le hubieran alcanzado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sus manos temblaron y cometió un error, uno más de los muchos de ese día. –"¡Miau!"—se escucho largo y tendido cuando uno de los maltratados _PSP_ resbalo de sus manos y termino estrellándose cerca de su pie derecho. _Game Over_ se leía en la pantalla cuarteada antes de emitir un sonido chillante y apagarse por completo. Ukita sabía que aquello había sido el juez de su destino emitiendo su condena.

-"Eso es…"

¡Él era una buena persona! ¡Dios, él siempre había sido una buena persona!

-"Ukita eso es…"

Trago en seco, podía sentir el aura asesina que tanto Fūrinji como Kisara emitían contra su persona. Y se volvió hacia ellas. _Mala idea_. Ambas le miraban con los ojos brillosos y sonrisas sádicas—"P-perdón ¡Perdón!"—Lloriqueo, soltando lo que quedaba del segundo aparato. Ambas se tronaron los dedos—"¡Losiento mucho!"

-"Nosotras también"—Dijo Kisara mientras Miu cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

_¡Oh, sí!_ Ukita estaba en problemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
